


Like Herding Cats

by themunak



Category: Assassin's Creed, Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer could he just remove his glasses, close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose to count to ten before telling them to kindly shut their mouths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Herding Cats

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kinkmeme](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1611.html?thread=8080203#cmt8080203).
> 
> Originally posted at Tumblr.

Shaun was one step away from yelling obscenities and shooting messy holes into the two people who were squabbling over something-or-bloody-other like children in the back of the cramped jeep. This was becoming absolutely ridiculous, and his long rope of patience? Was quickly fraying.

No longer could he just remove his glasses, close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose to count to ten before telling them to kindly shut their mouths. Or twenty. Or thirty. Not when Rebecca and Desmond were thumping and chittering around like bloody monkeys on some kind of drug-- well, in Desmond's case, quite literally. Without the drugs, of course.

"If you two keep on like this, so help me, I will turn this jeep around!"

Ah Lucy. Sweet, kind, intelligent Lucy. Lucy who owned the poor jeep they were using to head indefinitely west and didn't hesitate to abuse it just a little more. Lucy who had a touch of monstrosity in her whenever demons would come knocking on their doorstep, and who probably shouldn't be approached if clouds appeared while she was smiling. Not even Shaun, mighty scholar and wielder of ancient scriptures and a teensy revolver specifically for demons, would even think of trying to cross her. Her or her jeep.

So obviously, if Shaun didn't want to mess with her when angry, neither would the idiots in the backseat. Rebecca promptly shut her mouth, but Desmond, the stupid, stupid monkey, pointed a finger at her, clearly playing the "she started it" game.

"She started it!"

Oh joy. Shaun braced himself for a hard brake and--

There we go, right on track. Shaun had a hand on the dashboard, saving himself from a possibly broken nose and ruined glasses, but Rebecca and Desmond were not so lucky, falling against the front seats with what sounded like painful thuds-- not that Shaun cared. They brought this bollocks upon themselves, and he'd have a gleeful time watching the designated driver... what did the uneducated masses say? Tear them a new one?

Shaun plucked a folding fan from the glove compartment and listening to Lucy detail to Desmond exactly why he should sit properly like a good pet primate and shut up. At least he didn't have to do it himself this time. He was pleased to have a bit of a break from having to exercise his vocal chords every single day on the road.


End file.
